What If Scenario feat different Genre
by HyperGamerN
Summary: A collection of "What if Scenario" involving several characters ranging from anime, games, tv shows and many more.


"**The Destroyer of Worlds"** meets **"The Lord of Calamity"**

A young man is seen sipping a cup of coffee with a middle teen by his side enjoying a slice of strawberry cake. The man was wearing a black suit with a magenta colored shirt underneath complete with a magenta colored tie as well. He was also wearing black pants and formal shoes. On his neck was a magenta colored old fashioned camera with two lenses on it. His companion wears a simple white shirt with a blue jacket, light blue jeans and white shoes. This two are Kadoya Tsukasa and his companion from another world Laphicet. Tsukasa took another sip before the old T.V in the room turned on and showed the image of a black haired woman with a scowl on her face. Tsukasa looked at the image then looked at his companion as his eyes are widened a bit then returned to his normal.

"Looks like another job huh?" he smirked as his companion looked at him and sigh. "Looks like you know who this person is then huh?"

"Yes… and it's a bit personal for me" his companion replied as he looked at the locket on his neck.

Tsukasa looked at him before sighing and stood up. "You coming then?" he asked as he produced a dimensional wall.

"Yes and hopefully… I'll see her again" they then entered the dimensional wall bringing them to another world to explore.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Velvet and her merry band of misfits had just returned from another errand from the shadow guild. They were nearing the bar were the guild was stationed until they spotted a crowd of people forming near the fountain.

The group was curious so they decided to check things out, working their way into the crowd they were shocked to see of the scene of a dozen of exorcist piled up and unconscious with bruises on them.

They were still looking at the scene until Eleanor an ex-exorcist now with Velvet's group spotted an injured exorcist sitting near the pile and holding his hands on his head while muttering something. She decided to check him out until she was stopped by one of the townspeople.

"I would advise not going near him miss" One of them warned as he briefly looked at him and back to her. "He has been sputtering nonsense since he came through and hasn't been himself"

"What kind of nonsense is he talking about?" Eleanor asked wanting to get to the bottom of this. The man merely shook his head. "Something in between the lines of *The Destroyer of Worlds has come and will now deliver punishment on this rotten world* after that you may have guessed of what happened next"

Eleanor gasped when she heard of it, "Look if I were you, you should just leave him alone for your safety" the man warned before returning back to the crowd who are now helping the unconscious exorcists in being taken towards the church. Eleanor then returned to the group to relay the information she had just received.

"Any news as to why they are like that?" Asked the pirate earth malakhim named Eizen as she returned. "Someone who dubbed themselves as ***The Destroyer of Worlds*** did that to them" She replied making the group confused to what she had said.

"***The Destroyer of Worlds*** sounds like another Velvet to me had just emerged" said Magilou a pink colored themed self proclaimed witch. She then looked at Velvet and decided to tease her."Seems like your husband had just returned from vacation huh, Velvet?"

Velvet merely gave her a deathly glare in return to her remarks as she backed up and held her hands in surrender. "Okay chill! I was just joking!" she protested much to the slight smirk from her.

"Anyways, why don't we just ask the guild for more information? Maybe they can help to identify who this person is" Suggested Rokurou, a half Daemon samurai. The group nodded as they proceeded towards the bar.

"I have a Bad feeling about this" thought Laphicet, an ex-tethered malak as he had a feeling that this so called ***Destroyer of Worlds*** is not someone they should be seeking. Meanwhile Velvet has this feeling that something is about to happen and that it will greatly affect her in the future.

Meanwhile as the group entered the bar they failed to notice two people hiding near the shadows of the alley and observing them but mostly his gaze is focused on the Ravenette so is his companion. "So that's the *Lord of Calamity* huh?" he muttered before walking away from the scene alongside his companion.

**-Break-**

"Absolutely not! You all are not going after this person" exclaimed the owner of the shadow guild Tabatha as she paced back and forth from the request of Velvet and her group.

Velvet narrowed her eyes towards the owner demanding to answer why she would not let her gain information about this person. "Just heed my warning Velvet and don't go after this person. I'm telling you this because we sent people after this person only for them to comeback barely breathing and heavily injured."

"Look I know how dangerous this maybe but I know we can handle this person" Tabatha only looked at her before sighing and handing her a piece of envelope. She merely walked away before giving her one final warning. "I know I can trust you on this. That envelope was handed to me by one of my associates asking to be delivered specifically for you. I sure hope you all know what you are doing and good luck"

Velvet looked at her retreating figure before looking at the contents of the envelope. The envelope contained a folded letter with a small size envelope. She read the letter thoroughly and her eyes widened a bit. She immediately took out the content of the smaller one and she gasped to what she saw. She stood still for a minute holding the picture before she immediately walked towards the entrance of the Bar but was stopped by Eleanor who grabbed her shoulder.

"Velvet what's the matter?" she asked worriedly to her comrade. She shrugged her hand away before continuing her way out. "Eizen, prepare the Van Eltia we are leaving immediately!" she shouted much to the surprise of her group.

"Where to are we going?" he asked as Velvet stopped for a moment and looking back at them with narrowed eyes. "We are going back to my hometown, Aball"

**-Break-**

**Skit (The Content of the Letter)**

The group are onboard the Van Eltia and are on the route back to Velvet's homeland. They were confused as to why Velvet's mood suddenly became solemn which is rare for her to show and demanded to go there immediately.

Magilou: So… anyone knows of why miss gloomy there is looking like that? *she pointed to where Velvet is standing and looking at the ocean from the railing of the ship still holding the piece of paper in her hands*

Eizen: As far as I know, the only answer to that will be the letter she was given to

Rokurou: The mood change however is a very rare sight since she hardly shown any besides being bored, agitated or angered

Eleanor: Will have to ask her if we want some answers but seeing her like this makes me hesitate to even approach her

Laphicet: Either way will know the answer once we get there so will have to wait

The others nodded as they looked once more to Velvet who is now looking at the piece of paper in her hands.

**-Skit End- **

**-Break-**

They have finally landed near the continent where the hometown of Velvet is and she immediately sprinted towards her home while the other rushed after her. "Velvet, slow down!" shouted Eleanor as they tried to get her attention only for her to ignore and speed out faster than them.

They reached their destination and searched for her all over the place but could not find where she went. "Where could she be?" asked Magilou they thought about where she could be until Laphy realized something. "The Cliff!" he shouted as it got their attention. "Where we fought that dog type therion?"

"It might be so we should get their immediately" Eizen said as they rushed towards the cliff. They spotted her and she was staring down at another person in strange clothing fiddling with something in his hand.

"So… you have come ***Lord of Calamity***" he looked at Velvet and she was glaring him down, he only smiled as he put his hands in his pockets. "Looking for something, or someone perhaps?"

"Where is he?" The stranger only smiled at her making her even madder. "I'm sorry but care to repeat that?"

"Where is Laphicet!?" she demanded as her companions joined her and was shocked to what she said. The young man merely smiled as he approached them. Velvet and his group tensed when the young man is approaching them, they each took out their weapon ready for a fight as he merely stopped a closed distance and now facing against Velvet who is brandishing her hidden blade and pointed it near the young man's neck.

The young man merely looked at her furious eyes as he saw how much sadness, regret and anger is held deep within those eyes of her. He slowly raised a hand as Velvet merely glared at him but what he did merely tensed her a little, he touched one side of her face as he merely caressed her face in a gentle way.

"Those eyes… those are the eyes of someone who has little hope in them…" he started as he and Velvet merely looked at each other in silence. "The eyes of someone who experienced pain… agony… despair… and hatred." He stopped as he saw Velvet merely shook a little to his words. He knew that outside she is only showing a tough persona but deep down inside she saw a girl… a small girl who became fragile and wants to seek out solace to ease her pain, her sadness and her despair.

He took off his hand and started walking back towards near the cliff as he looked out towards the nightly view of the ocean. Velvet and Co. looked at him and what he said about Velvet mysteriously. He then turned to look at them before a Gray mysterious wall appeared beside him. They were shock to see the grey wall but gasped and Velvet widened her eyes as a small teen emerged from it, but what shocked them the most is that he looks exactly like their companion Laphicet but only matured a bit.

The young man merely smirked as he took out a magenta colored device as he placed it on his waist and formed a belt on it. The young Laphicet lookalike then produced a blue colored device shaped weirdly as it looked like a weapon. The young man then produced a card as well as the Laphicet lookalike while Velvet and her group tensed to what will happen next.

"If you want answers…" He and the young middle teen placed their respected cards to their devices as they were shock to hear sounds from them.

_**-Kamen Ride-**_

"Show me that you deserved to earn the answers as well as the truth you are seeking ***Lord of Calamity***" The young man stated as blue and magenta colored holographic images appeared and surrounded the two. "I am Kadoya Tsukasa, a passing through Kamen Rider dubbed as the ***Destroyer of Worlds***"

_**-Decade!-**_

_**-DiEnd!-**_

"But you may call me as… Kamen Rider… Decade!"

That is it for this one shot Au scenario where Velvet dubbed as the "Lord of Calamity" meets a certain passing through Kamen Rider dubbed as the "Destroyer of Worlds" named Kadoya Tsukasa also known as Kamen Rider Decade. So let me guys know what you think about this one shot scenario and I challenge anyone to come up with a crossover just like this as well! Thanks for reading and see you all to another "What if Scenario!"


End file.
